Tales of Silent Hill: A Regular Story
by GearSolidSnake
Summary: A wrecked cart, a demon from the past, a maze with no exit, a dark calling, and a letter from a painful memory all link to the that town on the lake: Silent Hill. Follow our heroes as they each venture trying to find their own way through that lonely and forsaken town, where they stumble upon some new friends, and lethal dangers...
1. Silent Hill

**I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters. This story is based off of the Silent Hill games (1-4) and includes its settings. I do not own Silent Hill either nor claim any ownership of its locations and characters.**

I will be adding some of my own story, monsters, and puzzles to match the symbolism of the Regular Show characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mordecai could hardly believe it when he heard it, but none the less it was true... Margaret was dead...

Of all the things that could have happen: it was cancer. The hospital room was a stagnant dormitory of despair. Everyone knew she was going to die, the doctors even told he she had two or three months to live. Everyone except for Mordecai accepted it. Everyone came and went for her visits: Her parents, friends, Eileen, even Rigby once or twice, but Mordecai was there almost non-stop. Every day he wasn't at the park, he was by her side, even when she wasn't awake. He still held onto hope. _"She has to live!"_ he thought to himself, _"There's no way she can die! Not like this..."_

Towards the end she became a pathetic form of her former self. Always coughing, always sick. Sometimes she would get angry and throw people out just on a whim. It was tragic indeed. But even after this, Mordecai never gave up on her.

Even his faith, however, couldn't save her. She died one day when no one was around and Mordecai was asleep. And when he did wake up to find her... it was just unbearable...

They had the funeral, they buried her, everyone else moved on, even her parents and Eileen... But not Mordecai.

He was able to get over the one time he thought she was married, even when she left him for college... But this... there was no way he could ever cope with this.

The weeks rolled by as he spent every minute of it in silent misery. He never talked to anyone, never did anything, all he ever did was work, eat, and sleep. Other than that, you'd hardly know he was there.

Everyone tried to make him feel better. They took him out, tried interacting with him, but no matter what he remained just a remorseful shell.

Eventually everyone gave up. That is, everyone except Rigby. Even after all this, Rigby still had not given up on his best friend. True, Mordecai was also his _only_ friend, but it was the least he could do. But even after days and weeks' worth of attempts, Mordecai still remained in an irreversible state of utter depression...

...That is, until the day he received the letter...

Rigby was the first to find it in the mail. No address, no name, just _"Mordecai_" written on it.

_knock knock knock_ "Can I come in?" Rigby asked. No response from Mordecai. "Dude, just please open up the door... Come on man, you're not the only one hurting here..."

"Why do I feel like I am? No one else cared for her. No one else loved her!" Mordecai replied from the door.

"Come on, don't be like that... Are you going to open the door or am I going to be standing here all day?"

A minute of silence went on before Rigby spoke, "Alright, I'll let you be alone. But, uh, this letter came in for you. I'm just going to slide it under the door."

After he had done that, Rigby spoke again, "I know you're still hurting, but it would really be good if you'd get out of there every once in a while. Well, see ya later, I guess..."

Mordecai sighed as he went over to the envelope. _"What's even the point any more?"_ he thought as he lazily tore open the letter. He unfolded the paper and began reading...

* * *

It wasn't for a full five minutes before Mordecai came charging down the stairs. Rigby paused his game as he jumped off the couch and ran after him.

"Woah woah! What's the rush?" Rigby asked as he followed Mordecai outside.

Mordecai didn't even glance at him as he replied, "I've gotta leave for a while. There's something I got to do..."

_"Something's up,"_ Rigby thought, _"Mordecai's been locked up in there all this time and now this all of a sudden? No, something is definitely up."_

Mordecai hopped in the cart and started it up. Rigby sat in the passenger seat alongside him. "What do you think you're doing?" Mordecai rudely asked.

"What does it look like? I can't let you run off on your own!"

"Just leave me alone. I need to do this."

"I don't care what the hell it is you're doing, but I'm not letting you do this on your own. Just try and stop me!" Rigby replied.

After a moment of debating with himself, Mordecai gave up and just started driving with Rigby still alongside him.

"So uh, what _is_ this about?" Rigby asked on the road.

Mordecai replied with silence.

"Does it have something to do with that letter?"

Again, Mordecai said nothing as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Ughhh, can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"...Silent Hill..."

* * *

After about two hours of driving, Rigby said looking up from the map: "It says we should be right up on it soon. Just take a right on Route 73"

At first it was passable, but soon they both realized they were surrounded in a thick sea of fog.

"Dude, what is up with all this stupid fog?" Rigby complained.

"I don't know but I can't even see the road at this point," Mordecai replied.

"Well slow down before we hit somethi-"

The person standing in the road surprised the both of them.

They panicked, Mordecai made a sharp turn, they ran straight for the figure but neither felt anything. They rolled down the hill, through a fence and-

_**CRASH**_

* * *

"Ughhh, what happened?" Mordecai said as he awoke. His head felt like it was beaten by a sledgehammer. He looked around from the wrecked cart and could only see just a blanket of fog around them. They had crashed into what looked like the side of a highway rest stop.

"Hey Rigby-"

Rigby was slumped over the dashboard. Blood was coming from his head. "Oh God! This is bad! Just, just stay right here! I'm going to go get help!"

Mordecai ran through the fog as fast as he could following a long dirt path. Finally he arrived at the dead end of a street. The buildings all looked empty and dead.

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE HERE! I NEED HELP! PLEASE IS THERE ANYONE HERE?" he cried out as he ran through the streets.

Suddenly he saw a figure moving away from him in the fog. It looked... almost like...

"HEY! Hey wait! I need some help here please!"

The figure turned the corner and kept heading out.

Mordecai ran after it but stopped short when he saw the ground. At the corner was trails of what looked like- "_Is this... Is this- Blood?!"_

He focused back to the figure. He saw its outline through the fog. It headed down a tight alleyway.

He ran after it, panting for breath. "Hey... _*huff huff*_ I need help. I was in a wreck and-... are you alright?"

The creature stepped into the light to reveal a grotesque monster, a human-like creature with decomposing skin and its arms were cocooned at its chest. Its face was completely unrecognizable as only a gaping black hole existed on its face. It hissed at Mordecai with a voice so unbearable.

Mordecai stumbled back at the sight of this creature. It began shuffling towards him at limping speed.

"What the hell?!" Mordecai was desperate for something, _anything_ to use against it.

It foully hissed again. It sprayed an acid type of goo from its mouth, the mush burning the asphalt it landed on.

Mordecai bumped into a loose stop sign. He yanked and pulled on it as hard as he could as the monster drew even closer.

He yanked it free and he swung it at the creature as hard as he could.

The monster cried out in pain upon being hit. Mordecai sent another strike, then another, then another.

Finally the monster lay dead on the ground. Mordecai kicked it just for good measure.

"What the hell was that? What's going on here?!" Mordecai cried out. He looked out into the fog, frightened and alone of whatever was even further through that cold, lonely blanket of despair.

"_I got to get back to Rigby." _He concluded. Mordecai ran back to where the cart was wrecked. But it wasn't there! Bits of metal littered the ground and there was even still an imprint in the building, but both the cart and Rigby were nowhere to be seen!

"What the hell?! RIGBY! YOU AROUND HERE?! RIGBY!"

Mordecai felt completely alone now. That monster should have been enough. There was literally nothing stopping him from heading back onto the road and leaving.

But something stopped him. An unstoppable urge kept his feet planted. He turned and headed back into the town. He had to look for Rigby, but more importantly...

"Margaret... could you really be in this town? Waiting for me?"

* * *

Don't forget to read my other story: _Chronicles of the__ Enchiridion_

**FUN FACT: **Each chapter name is the name of a song from the soundtracks of the Silent Hill games (1-4). Listening to the songs will give you a better feel of the emotion/atmosphere of each chapter.

Also looking at the map might help.

**Thanks For Reading!**


	2. All

**JUST A REMINDER**

**Each chapter is the name of a Silent Hill Soundtrack. The song appropriate for this chapter is "All" from the Silent Hill 1 Soundtrack. **

**Play whenever the double colon "::" appears!**

* * *

The urge to leave had left him. There was no way he could abandon his quest, not now. Margaret had to be here.

"Margaret, if you're really here. I want you to know I'm coming for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

After inspecting the scattered remains of where the cart used to be, Mordecai finally straightened himself up and pressed forward into Silent Hill.

The route back was the worst part. He had already traveled this dark, dirt road. Yet something seemed even more eerie, more benevolent in its nature. The fog obscured the narrow pathway.

Mordecai nervously made his way onward, switching between a cautious walk to a dead sprint in fear and desperation. He had left his only weapon behind. Now he ran through bare handed, aware thins were out there. _Things_ that were not human. _Things_ that seemed a manifestation of hell itself. _Things_ that would undoubtedly make their way back to him.

He had no idea why, but there was the undoubted belief that something was following him. The deep pressure of eyes following his movements seemed too real. Something could be felt watching him. Something unholy.

Mordecai turned but he could see nothing. His pace accelerated. He desperately sprinted back into the town. He had not remembered the trip being this long. It had seemed that the road itself had extended itself by some un-Godly calling. It tormented him with its cruel length.

Mordecai was sure there was something behind him. Every time he checked over his shoulder, he was met only with the dense fog.

How much longer.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The footsteps he now heard were unmistakable. It sounded more dreaded than the demon from the first encounter.

He looked behind him. Now he could some sort of figure lurking from the fog. It's shape obscured but its presence was known. Oh God, where was the city?

Mordecai finally stepped onto the sweet, greeting pavement of the city streets. Again there was not a soul in sight. But no matter, he had to escape this devil chasing him.

Mordecai ran for the nearest building. Damn, the door was jammed. The next was also impassable.

A steady pounding was heard. Surely it was coming closer. But no matter where Mordecai looked, nothing in the fog stirred.

"Where the fuck are you?!" he screamed in anger. Only the blood-curdling sounds returned, mocking his cries with consistent torture.

"Get off the road!" he thought to himself. He sprinted towards any building that at least looked open. As he ran, he constantly checked behind him.

There arose a steady stream of clicking. It was rapid and menacing. Suddenly, one of the lurkers from earlier bolted from underneath a car. It crawled on its stomach at unfathomable speeds. It jetted straight in front of the terrified Blue Jay.

Now it stood up. That same black hole from earlier stared back into Mordecai's soul. It croaked as it limped its way towards him.

Mordecai could hardly run even faster. He felt his stomach burn as the cramps from over-exhaustion emerged. He switched a light jog as he made his way further into town.

He read the street sign, "_Sanders St._" "_Neely St._"

But his eyes deceived him. The intersection... it was gone. It was just fucking gone! Replacing it was a massive pit which dropped off straight from the road. The fog concealed its bottom, _if_ it had one.

The terrified Avian turned around. There were even more lurkers! All hazily limping around the road. It was suicide to take another step.

Suddenly two of them noticed Mordecai as they drew in closer for the kill.

"Well, death by falling? Or death by these things? Which should it be?"

There was no time to debate this with himself. Closer and closer they neared. Mordecai had nothing to defend himself. He stood at the mercy of these demons.

This was it.

This is how it would end.

He turned to jump. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. The door of Neely's Bar was open, just a crack. In one last act of desperation, Mordecai sprinted into the cramped restaurant. He shut the door behind him.

Exhaustion. Exhaustion and fear were the only emotions he could feel. He lay propped against the door, panting to no extent, wishing it would just end.

But the monsters never came. They seemed to leave him alone after that. With a sigh of relief and gratitude, Mordecai picked himself up off the floor.

"Margaret... why'd you bring me here...?"

* * *

"Ugghhh, what happened?" Rigby hazily said aloud. Last thing he remembered, there was someone in the road... and then...

He lifted himself off of the cart dashboard. He was surprised to feel warm blood rushing from his forehead. The cart lay in a wreck. From what he could see, they turned and hit right in a ditch.

He looked behind himself to see the chain link fence atop a ten foot high incline had a cart shaped hole pertruding from it.

"Hey, Mordecai-"

He wasn't there.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Mordecai! Morde-"

_Schlp_

"AGGH! Fuck!" Rigby screamed as he fell out of the cart. A jutted piece of metal had sliced down his thigh. The sharp, intense pain left Rigby laying in a state of shock.

There was nothing but a deep fog enveloping the town. He could hardly see anything twenty feet in front of him.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" he called into the empty voids of Silent Hill. The town seemed desolate and uninhabited. How on earth was there nobody there?

Rigby had to find help.

He walked further along the road, limping. He gashed his leg up pretty good. There was a steady trail of blood following behind him. _His_ blood. Rigby needed help fast!

"Someone... please..." he could feel the affects of the warm liquid oozing from his left leg as he found it even more difficult to walk. Each step was like a deep thorn working its way into his nerves, fucking up whatever it could find.

Suddenly, a strange figure appeared from the fog. Rigby couldn't make out what it was, but he seemed to recognize it, like it was someone familiar...

The silhouette began to leave. It walked in the other direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Rigby called as he chased after the shadow. "Wait, come back!"

The figure turned down an alleyway. Rigby could hardly see the end of it. Nevertheless, the call from his leg for medical attention drove him on to seek out this stranger.

_Creeaaaak_

He heard a gate door opening. As Rigby ventured further, he found this door at the end of the alley. That's odd, it doesn't look right. It looked like the door was simply carved from the side of the building, same with the alley itself.

Before the gate lied something that sickened Rigby to his stomach. On the ground lied the severed head of a dog. The skin was removed as only the blody tissues were shown draping themselves over its skull.

"Oh God, I'm gonna hurl!" Rigby squealed as he struggled no to throw up. He crept past it as he made his way into the alley.

The narrow passage lead him through twists and turns, a winding trail to a result unknown.

::

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwww wwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

The steady sound of a siren filled the air. It seemed to sound like some distant fire alarm. The constant drone filled Rigby with fear.

"Relax Rigby, Relax. It's all in your head..."

The fog disappeared as everything around him grew dark. What? It can't be night-time already! It's only, like, four in the afternoon!

Rigby waded further along in the darkness. He almost tripped over a small object on the ground. He felt around with his feet until he could find it. It was a box of matches. At least now he had a source of light.

The further he explored, the louder a rustic sound grew. Around the corner was a rusted wheelchair, laying on its side. The wheel on top was turning on its own. Rigby stood there gazing at it but it never slowed.

Around the corner ther- no...

There was a hospital bed with someone laying on top. They were covered by a bloody white sheet. The dead hand drooped off the bed, seeming in vain to make one final plea for help before passing.

Rigby was shivering now. Dead people, that dog, the wheelchair?! Yet his feet drove him further, like some outside force propelling his movement.

_"Riiiigbyyyyy" _

Rigby stood frozen by this eerie calling.

_"RIIIIGGBYYYYY!" _

The voice... it was familiar... Rigby ran to meet it.

He sprinted, his legs about to give out. He lost too much blood. His sight was starting to blur. "No, not yet! Please, don't let me die!"

AGH!

Jutting in front of his path was a man strapped brutally to wires attached to the buildings beside. It seemed like a twisted spider's trap. He had no skin, he had no organs! Just an empty vessel of bones and rotting flesh smiling back at Rigby. Every inch of it was carved and ripped into being!

"What's going on?!" Rigby lamented in frustration. His situation was hopeless. Tears ran from his face as he broke into loud sobs.

Footsteps behind him. Rigby hazily turned. His vision blurred. He couldn't see who it was. There were two, no, three coming towards him. Rigby tried to run but he couldn't move.

His legs buckled as Rigby fell violently to the ground. The impact did not even hurt. He just hazily stared at the figures approaching. His eyes were closing, his body growing limp.

"Not like this..."

They were upon him now.

"Not like this..."

* * *

**Leave a review. Chapters up soon.**

**If you like this, don't forget to read my other story, _Chronicles of the Enchiridion_, a Regular Show-Adventure Time cross-over (almost as violent as this one).**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _White Noiz (Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack)_


	3. White Noiz

**The soundtrack song, "White Noiz" can be played throughout the chapter.**

***Ignore the previous author notice***

* * *

"Agh!" Rigby was sweating as he awoke.

"That had to be the craziest dream I've ever had, " Rigby thought to himself. At least he was back in the real world. Back in the, wait... where?

He looked around to see he was in a diner, now empty. A few plates of unfinished food lay across the tables. One of two chairs were turned over and a table broken in half in the center.

The soft booth he lay in was relaxing. As he stood up, a surge of pain erupted from his leg. The previously fatal leg gash was now wrapped in white gauze. The bleeding had stopped. "Was that a dream?!"

Suddenly, his attention turned to a girl in the corner, watching him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Eileen asked.

"Eileen!" Rigby said surprised, "What are you doing here!?"

"I was just, you know, in the area. What happened to you out there?" she said worried.

Rigby struggled to remember. What was a dream and what wasn't? "I-I think Mordecai and I got into a wreck... Mordecai! Have you seen him?! Is he alright?!"

Eileen shook her head, "So far you were the only person I found, and I'm glad I did. I thought you would've died out there!"

"Yeah... thanks..." Rigby focused his gaze at the dense fog, still hanging outside the cafe. "Eileen, do you have any idea what's going on around here?"

"No!" Eileen said just as confused as he was. "Every road out of here I checked is either blocked or gone. And that fog is abnormal too. This kind of condensation does not become this thick at such a low altitude, not to mention the fact that the landscape of the town should have broken it up at least somewhat. And it doesn't seem like it's stopping, either!"

"So there's no way out?"

"Not that I could see, no..."

"Wait, did you try calling Mordecai?!" Rigby asked.

"I did, my phone has no service! None of the phones here do, not even landlines! The radios don't even work."

Rigby struggled to stand up. Once his left leg touched the ground, he collapsed to the hard floor. Eileen ran to his aid, but Rigby pushed her away, "I can walk, I can walk! I don't need help." He slowly, but painfully rose to a standing position.

"Rigby! You need to rest, that gash needs to heal."

Rigby pushed what she said aside, "Mordecai. I've got to find him!"

Eileen refused, "Not on that leg, you're not. I can find Mordecai and figure out what's going on here. But right now you need to stay in here and rest. If you try to leave and pass out again..."

Rigby sighed, accepting his defeat. He was stuck paralyzed to the confines of this cafe. "Fine..." he grunted, "But do you have anything for the pain?"

Eileen retrieved a small bottle of medicine from the counter. "Here, this should temporarily stop the pain. It was the only one I could find, but I can try to get you more."

Rigby took the small bottle, inside was a type of brown liquid. It looked absolutely revolting. The title read "Medi Plus" in thick, red letters. Rigby opened the cap, closed his eyes, and downed the beverage.

"Oh God, that is disgusting!" he exclaimed. It tasted like barf. "Uck!" Rigby was so disgusted by the taste, he had hardly noticed his leg. The burning sensation had stopped as he was able to put more pressure on it. "At least it doesn't hurt as much."

Eileen ran to the counter and came back with her hands behind her back. "I almost forgot one more thing," Eileen said, "Here. You're going to need this."

Rigby's eyes widened as she revealed a handgun. Rigby nervously took it from her hands. He never dealt with any type of gun before.

"Don't worry, I've got my own," she reassured. Rigby simply stood with his mouth ajar, surprised to find Eileen, whom he thought as the nerdiest girl in the world, was packing heat. "Anyway, I've got to get going!"

"WAIT!" Rigby said, stopping her as she stood in the doorway. "I think I had some kind of twisted nightmare. There were dead people and everything was pitch black, and there were freaking dogs with no skin! Was... Was that a dream... or did it really happen?"

Eileen turned out the door, "Just be careful out there, Rigby."

"Great. I'm stuck in this damn cafe while Eileen and Mordecai could be dead! Come to think of it, Eileen never did tell me why she came here in the first place."

Rigby looked around to find a short knife under the counter. The kitchen door was locked.

There sat a map on the counter. What? That's strange. Rigby was sure he and Mordecai had come from the South end off of 73. But from this map, it said that the cafe was in was all the way on the other side of the lake!

The map was probably his most valued possession as he carefully placed it in his newly found bookbag that sat lying in the corner.

What was that?!

Rigby turned to look out the glass window. Something had came by out of the corner of his eye. There was nothing now, but the movement was unmistakable.

Static erupted from a small radio on one of the tables. It grew increasingly louder and louder. Rigby tried tuning it to every channel, but still only static. How the hell did it start all on its own?

Something's coming towards the window!

_CRASH_


End file.
